


bad idea!

by polillamo



Category: MC:SM, MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda fluff?, Kissing, M/M, Oops, a bit spicy you have been warned, lukas makes some bad decisions here, villain AU, villain!jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polillamo/pseuds/polillamo
Summary: Jesse has been a villain for years now.Nobody knows where he is, what his next move is. In a perhaps bold (and not smart decision) Lukas decides to call him up and meet him at an abandoned building, leaving it up to fate to choose the turnout.
Relationships: Jesse & Lukas (Minecraft), Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	bad idea!

**Author's Note:**

> it was a bad idea  
> calling you up  
> was such a bad idea  
> i'm totally fucked

Lukas was making the worst decision of his life. 

Shakily, he dipped his quill in the clay pot of ink on his desk and signed his name at the bottom of the letter and let the wording dry before sealing it with a wax stamp. This was such a bad idea, why was he writing a letter to him? It wasn’t like Lukas expected him to answer anyways, it was likely that the latter hated him just as he hated so many others. 

The world had been a wreck since Jesse escaped with Ivor after Lukas, Petra, Axel, and Olivia (plus the Blaze Rods and the Old Order) took down the Witherstorm. 

There had already been several attempts on Gabriel’s life since then, and murders of people in high power and with large amounts of riches-- nobody could definitively say it was Jesse and Ivor’s doing, but nobody else, as far as Lukas knew, could possibly be responsible. All were killed either with redstone traps, knives, or poisons. And while the deaths of said people didn’t exactly negatively impact the world at large, there was no telling who would be dead next. 

So why in hell was Lukas sending a letter to Jesse? 

He had yet to fully answer the question himself. Maybe it was because he was lonely, and Jesse reminded him of the past. Maybe it was because he was hoping to finally catch him and put him in his place. Maybe it was because, deep down, Lukas was still in love with him and wanted a second chance. 

Whatever the reason, Lukas was still making a horrible decision, and he knew it. Yes, Jesse used to be very kind and loving and funny and had the prettiest hair. . . but that Jesse was gone now, and Lukas knew he was stupid for attempting to get it back. 

The letter went in the mailbox, addressed to Jesse’s childhood home, which had been empty for the past year. 

Lukas sat on the edge of the front steps of the New Order’s home, watching the postman pick up his letter and mulling over past memories. 

***

It was the height of summer. 

Jesse wore his hair long, in a ponytail with his curly uneven bangs framing his slightly sunburnt and freckled face. 

Lukas had met him for the first time, and couldn’t stop thinking about him-- this short boy with contagious laughter and slender hands that could create beautiful things. They were young, but not children, and Jesse was working two jobs; one at a restaurant, where Lukas had met him, and the other doing labor work for a rancher that lived just outside of Beacontown’s walls. 

They clicked instantly and spent time outside with each other whenever possible, dipping into rivers in only shorts and laying underneath bushes on the hottest days, running barefoot through orchards holding woven baskets full of peaches. Jesse wove tiny red flowers in Lukas’ sun bleached hair under the shade of an apple tree in Lukas’ backyard. 

They kissed under that apple tree, back when everything was simple and there was no rivalry, no competition involved. 

But of course Aiden got involved in their short summer fling, and, maybe jealous himself, shared their carefully hidden secret with his circle of friends. Word got out, Lukas was shunned and called slurs, and Jesse retreated to Axel and Olivia, who were made fun of more than ever before. They separated into two groups: the Ocelots (Aiden came up with the name himself), and “Jesse’s gang.” 

Lukas never knew if Jesse still liked him after that. Before he could muster up the courage to meet him alone after months of staring into the distance thinking of what could be, Jesse was gone. The local rangers said it was a suicide attempt, an empty vial of fast acting poison wrapped up in Jesse’s jacket the only evidence of it ever happening. 

***

A lot had happened in the six years that had gone by. 

Obviously Jesse hadn’t killed himself, and was now probably the most dangerous person in the world. Elusive as he was the New Order did know a few things-- he’d found a way to travel through something called a portal hallway after he’d stolen their enchanted flint and steel. Jesse had returned after several weeks with a new redheaded partner and god knew what else. They also were aware of the fact that he was partnering with Ivor, though the end goal of their actions was still a mystery. 

If Jesse answered, maybe Lukas would find out.

Five days passed without an answer. 

On the sixth day, a letter came in the mail addressed to Lukas specifically. Usually he would write letters off as fan mail and read them later, but after taking one look at the cream-colored envelope and messy scrawled handwriting on the front he could feel a tangible chill go down his spine. Ignoring the worried and surprised looks from Olivia and Petra, who were in the kitchen chatting, Lukas ran into his room and locked the door behind him. 

He slid down into a sitting position, his back touching the wood. Fuck. A moment of hesitation went by, then he could no longer stand it and tore it open, his trembling hands unfolding the parchment. 

‘Lukas.

‘There’s an abandoned building on the west side of Beacontown, where there’s construction going on. It’s red and blocked off with wood covering the windows and a fence, but there’s an opening on the side facing a small green bar that’s open seven days a week. You’ll find the gray door, you’re smart. Right before sunset. I’ll see you there.’

No signature. Short, but not sweet. It wasn’t what Lukas would normally expect from Jesse, but he reminded himself that he needed to stop thinking of him in the past tense. Jesse was much different now, and he would need to mentally prepare himself before meeting him. 

Lukas ran his hands through his hair, deep in thought. He knew Jesse might be doing this just to lure him in and maybe kill him. He knew it was dangerous and even if Jesse didn’t kill him, he could be seriously hurt and if he was caught he’d have some explaining to do to the rest of the Order, as well as the whole of Beacontown. 

But. . . Lukas was a diplomat. He was fairly confident in his skills to calm people down, or convince them to join a cause. Jesse was human, capable of good things and bad, and might listen to reason. 

***

As the sun descended towards the horizon, Lukas’ anxiety grew. He debated, for the millionth time, whether seeing Jesse was a good idea. And, just like the countless times before, he left it undecided, leaving it up to fate to decide how the meet up would turn out. 

He washed his face, brushed his hair. Leaving his recognizable leather jacket at home and dressing in darker, drab clothes, Lukas left the New Order’s home and jogged down the main streets of Beacontown, watching stores and small businesses beginning to close for the night. He turned left, towards the west side, almost stumbling as the streets turned more uneven and the cobblestone started to have increased potholes. He hunched his shoulders under the hazy yellow light of lamps, avoiding the darkest parts of alleyways. Even in Beacontown, which was pretty safe, there was no telling what could happen at night. 

The western side of the city was less monitored by the half-assed rangers that served as some type of law enforcement. There hadn’t been one before the previous Order, who established them, but left the New Order to deal with most of Beacontown’s ordeals without telling them, which had been a. . . nice surprise. 

Lukas reached the building at dusk.

It was made of solid red brick, yet there were gaping holes and missing walls on the upper floors. The lower floors were still intact, the outside painted with words of all different languages and scenery. A metal fence taller than Lukas surrounded the whole area, which Lukas could see through rusted gaps in the barrier was a dirt lot filled with scraps of metal and abandoned construction equipment. Perfect. A lovely place to die. 

He found the opening Jesse had mentioned in his letter and slipped through, quickly and quietly. Once inside the dirt lot, Lukas wandered around empty machinery and carts and sharp tools thrown on the ground until he found the gray door he was searching for. He tested the handle, and finding it unlocked, swung it open.

Lukas found himself in a large room that must’ve composed of half the lower levels of the building. He stood on a balcony that encircled three quarters of the inside edge, with metal stairs leading down to the floor: a central space with tall shelves of books and miscellaneous items standing under the overhang. A cracked window let the last remaining rays of the setting sun in, painting the place in shades of muddled gray, yellow, and orange. 

Lukas couldn’t believe it. 

There he was. 

The last light from the sun highlighted his dark brown hair, which was longer and outgrown on top and shaved starting at the tips of his ears and continuing down. His ears were pierced twice, and he was dressed neatly in a bright red collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows tucked into a pair of tight-fitting black pants. There was a silver chain around his neck and a belt around his waist with a knife sheath on the side. 

Jesse sat in a chair in the dead center of the room, playing his guitar, the case on the floor beside him. Lukas couldn’t recognize what it was-- it might’ve been a tango. Carefully, as not to startle him, Lukas walked across the balcony and sat on the second to last step of the stairs, watching Jesse’s scarred fingers plucking individual strings and creating something beautiful. 

Lukas cleared his throat to get his attention, causing Jesse to suddenly stop. “Uh. Hi.” His voice came out a pitch higher than intended.

Jesse blinked at him with dark green eyes turned gold by the light of the sun. He looked down, smiling, then continued to quietly play. “So. You decided to show up.” 

Lukas instantly grew warm with anger he couldn’t fully explain. “Don’t fucking play games with me, Jesse. I know why you’re here.” 

Jesse batted his long eyelashes at him. “Oh really? You know what I want?” He set his guitar down and rested his chin on his hand, catching Lukas’ gaze. “That’s funny. Nobody knows what I want. It’s stupid to assume you know what I’m thinking.” 

Lukas jumped down the last two steps and crossed his arms over his chest. Jesse was now sitting about ten feet away from him. 

Who did Jesse think he was, suddenly abandoning Lukas when he needed him the most, going off and doing horrible things only to come back here all dressed up and batting his pretty eyelashes at him like nothing had ever happened? It made Lukas mad, when he knew Jesse had a choice-- a choice not to do the things he did, a choice to stay with him. Lukas had grieved over the past Jesse for so long, and him coming back and acting completely unashamed pissed Lukas off to no end. 

“I could arrest you right now.” 

Jesse grinned up at him. “But you won’t, will you?” 

Lukas felt his chest tighten. No, he wouldn’t, because he was still in love with Jesse despite all that had happened and Jesse, the bastard, knew it. He knew that Lukas had been pining all this time, had seen all the little side glances when being chased by him. He knew that Lukas would not dare turn him in, much less hurt him, so Jesse was completely safe and had nothing to lose by coming here.

Lukas mentally cursed. Jesse was smart-- smarter than Lukas had initially anticipated. 

Jesse stood up, put his guitar back it its case. “I think we’re both a little misunderstood here.” 

“I’m not misunderstanding you. You’re a villain.” 

Jesse raised his eyebrows. “I’m insulted. I like to think of myself as an anti-hero at least, doing what you ‘actual’ heroes would never even consider. There’s a big difference between an anti-hero and a villain.” 

Running a hand through his curls, he sauntered over to Lukas like a lazy cat, sliding a hand up his arm. “I kill because it’s necessary. Gabriel and the rest of the Old Order lied to you, lied to the whole world, and have nothing but collect fame while so many others cried for their help. Mayors, aristocrats with the ability to help do nothing but sit on their asses while entire communities wage war and starve.” 

He tiptoed his fingers up Lukas’ shoulder, his voice lowering to a whisper. “Have you ever been down south, Lukas? Ever watched people get chased with machetes because they’re of differing tribes? Ever given up your lunch to feed one child, then see a dozen more around the corner so starved their ribs are showing? Ever begged for someone to help your people, because they’re being killed, only to be turned down based on the color of your skin and the languages you speak?” 

Jesse was in front of him now, eyes alight with a fire that raged. “Gato con guantes no caza ratones-- it’s what we say in my family. To get a task properly done one must forgo elegancies and rules that are out of place. Justice delivers itself in the most unlikely of ways, Lukas.”

Lukas let his arms fall to his sides, taken aback. He was falling for Jesse, his lies, he had to be lying to him, Gabriel would never-- 

Jesse sighed. “Look. Believe what you want. Do the research yourself. I fell down a dark hole a long time ago and there’s no getting out of it.” He stepped closer. “Now, you invited me here, and we both know the reason-- now what are you gonna do about it?” 

Lukas was still staring at Jesse’s face, trying to comprehend and make sense of what he was saying. He was aware that Jesse was manipulating him, trying to get Lukas to see the best possible side of his actions-- but his mouth was so pretty, full and the scar on his upper lip pale in contrast with the rest of his tawny skin. Jesse’s dark green eyes were flecked with gold and blue, and his bangs tumbled down his forehead and the numerous freckles on his face stood out like constellations, the same as they had been when they's kissed under Lukas' apple tree years ago. 

Jesse lowered his lashes, placing one finger on Lukas’ chin and tilting his head down so they were eye-to-eye. “What do you want, bonito?” 

Under this facade of confidence and indifference was the same Jesse Lukas had been in love with before everything went to shit. 

“God, I’ll take anything,” Lukas choked out. “Anything.” Shaking off his last worries and logical thoughts, he pulled Jesse forwards by the front of his shirt, but Jesse was already leaning into him, murmuring “Luego lleve todo yo tengo.”

Lukas wilted like a flower under his touch, under his insistent mouth and hands, Jesse pushing him back as they kissed. Lukas didn’t know where they were headed, but fuck, the taste and smell of him-- coffee and wood smoke and earth-- the feel of his hands running down his back and over his sides, gripping his hips and pulling Lukas flush against him, and Jesse was all he could feel but Jesse was all Lukas wanted to feel. 

His back hit the wall. Jesse was warm and he kissed like fire, taking and taking and leaving Lukas feeling hot in all the places his hands brushed by. 

Lukas felt himself sliding down, down, his palms against Jesse’s back and then they were on the floor and Jesse was in his lap and biting his lip and Lukas knew it was wrong but he couldn’t get enough. He was totally fucked. 

Without warning, Jesse broke off, his hands on Lukas’ chest and two splotches of dark red staining his cheeks, gaze unfocused and unsettled. Lukas sat there still trying to figure out what just happened, buzzing from Jesse’s touch. His head spun. A small part of Lukas screamed at him to get away, that he was in such deep shit for this, but the other part wanted to laugh, thrilled, wanted to kiss Jesse again, thoughts racing as fast as his heartbeat. 

He had just made out with his world’s most wanted person. 

At this point, Lukas no longer cared. 

He noticed it was beginning to become chilly. 

Resting his hands on the curve of Jesse’s back he said, “Uh. . . it’s getting cold out.”

“And?” 

“We could, um, go home-- unless you have to leave. Nobody's there, Petra and Olivia went to visit Olivia's family and Axel and Aiden are meeting with the mayor of a nearby town. None of them will be back until tomorrow afternoon.” 

Jesse laughed and got off of him before pulling Lukas to his feet. “My schedule’s open, love-- now let’s go.” 

They ran. They ran down alleyways and between yards, down empty streets and under lamp lights, never letting go of each other’s hand. Lukas led him to the back door of the Order Hall and they stumbled inside, giggling like schoolgirls and bumping into each other in the dark. Jesse hung onto his waist as they staggered down the hall, high off of kissing, Jesse tracing his lips over the back of Lukas’ neck, which he had to stand on his tiptoes to be able to do. 

As soon as Lukas closed the door behind them Jesse was all over him. Lukas fumbled for the lamp, smiling, free hand dragging up Jesse’s back and into his hair. He was surprised, but not displeased, when he pulled gently and Jesse gripped his back hard. 

The dim light covered everything in soft yellow, Jesse’s shoulders and arms outlined in muted gold. His mouth was hot and eager, deep staccato kisses and stepping backwards, moving to the bed, nudging books and papers on the floor aside with his feet. Lukas found himself unable to stop smiling, happy and filled with good anticipation for the first time in a while, trailing his fingers over the scar on Jesse’s jawline, continuing to kiss him with an addictive heat and intensity. And this was okay. Whatever this was, Lukas liked it a lot. 

Jesse’s kisses moved to the corner of his lips, then down his neck-- Lukas dragged his fingers along Jesse’s hips at the sensation of being bitten-- and they fell onto the unmade bed facing each other, Lukas falling into him laughing, feeling Jesse pull his knee over him. Jesse moved up, their noses bumped, searching for his mouth again and Lukas gave in, holding his face. 

He didn't notice his shoes come off, didn't think about their combined efforts to slide Lukas’ heavy jacket off so they could reach the other easier, pushing it to the ground, stopped worrying about what could be and what was. Right now was what mattered. 

Lukas could care less about what Jesse had done, what he was planning to do. If Jesse killed him in his arms right now Lukas would die with a grin on his face. Jesse was the road to hell, but fuck if it wasn’t alluring Lukas would be lying. 

Right now was Jesse trailing hot open-mouthed kisses down his throat and being pressed flush against him and stopping just to laugh, lips pressed against the corner of his smile, ghosting over each other before opening up again. Right now was Lukas’ fingers fumbling for his collar and flicking open the top buttons of Jesse’s shirt. Lukas had no idea kisses could be felt this intensely, all the way to his toes even though they were placed in just one spot. He felt everything, from Jesse’s hair brushing his face to his knees pressed against his legs to the heat of his palms and it was heaven and hell, soothing and raging fire at the same time. 

Jesse kissed him again, parting his lips with his own and gently snagging Lukas’ lower lip between his teeth. His thumbs slipped under his shirt then slid upwards, then paused, uncertain as Jesse murmured, “What do you want, amor? I don’t want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable.” 

Lukas let his head rest on the covers, staring up at Jesse’s face. “Everything.” 

*** 

Lukas jolted awake the next morning. 

He patted his body. He had clothes on, and the last thing he could remember was pretty much making out with Jesse. He patted the side of his bed, bleary from sleep. Empty. 

The full force of what he’d just done slammed into him like a brick wall. 

He’d kissed Jesse, ran his hands through his curls, bitten his lip and brought him into bed. He’d told him he loved him before passing out in his scarred arms, mapped his constellation of freckles with the tips of his fingers in darkness. 

Glancing around his room, he spotted a folded paper on his bedside desk that hadn’t been there before. 

Quickly getting up and grabbing it, Lukas opened the paper so fast he almost ripped it. In the same messy, chicken scratch handwriting, Jesse had written: ‘Until next time, cariño.’ 

Oh fuck. 

Bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> hehhehhehheheh :}}} (my spanish isn't perfect so if i got the saying wrong please let me know!)


End file.
